Sleeping with Reid
by mabelreid
Summary: A late winter strom in March strands Emily who's been helping Reid move to a new home. Reid Emily possible pairing
1. Stranded

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n Adele was inspired by a late season storm that roared through here yesterday. This will be more of a friendship/possible pairing story for Reid and Emily. There will be one, possibly two more chapters to come. _**

**_Stranded_**

Emily placed the last of the towels into the cupboard and shut the door. The bathroom looked lived in now with the matching dark blue shower curtain and rug on the white tile floor. She and JJ had been lucky to convince the new owner of this house that he had to have matching colors. If they had left it up to him, he would have decorated it in something truly hideous, like brown and orange.

She picked up the last empty box and carried it out of the bathroom down the hall to the kitchen. "Where do you want this?" She said entering the good-sized kitchen. Why he needed a big kitchen was a mystery as he claimed not to know how to cook.

His head whipped up at her voice and he dropped a drinking glass on the floor where it shattered with a spectacular crash. "What?" He squeaked.

"Are you okay?" She rushed to his side as he bent down to pick up the glass. "Be careful!"

"Why are you still here?" He demanded ungratefully as he carefully picked up the largest pieces.

"That's gratitude for you." She snapped back.

He turned his beautiful puppy eyes on her. "It's snowing outside."

"Really… Last time I looked, it was raining."

"It's snowing…" He pulled a tall kitchen wastebasket out from under the sink and dropped in most of the glass.

"Are you kicking me out Reid?"

"The weather man on the radio said it was going to get really bad out there."

"Where did you put the broom and dustpan?" Emily straightened from her crouch.

"It's in the utility closet in the mudroom."

"I'm a big girl Reid. You don't have to worry about me." She called over her shoulder as she went to the mudroom.

"I know…" He squeaked again. "Everyone else is gone. I thought you went with them."

"I wanted to finish with the bathroom. I didn't think you'd break something your first night here." She smirked at him while she swept up the rest of the glass.

"I didn't intend to break anything. You sc- um... You startled me!"

"Sorry!"

She took the dustpan to the trashcan, emptied it and returned it, with the broom, to the mudroom. Reid stood in the middle of the kitchen staring in her direction as though his life depended on it.

"Relax Reid… I'm getting my coat now."

He didn't relax. Instead, he frowned as she pulled on her coat and gloves. "Um… Be careful," He squeaked.

"I'll be okay."

She gave him a long last look and he attempted to smile back at her. She sighed in exasperation and grabbed her purse from the table. "See you on Monday Reid."

"Um yeah…. Thanks for helping me move."

"No problem… The guys did all the heavy lifting."

"Yeah, so um thanks again."

"You're welcome."

She left the house, gasping at the temperature, which had fallen dramatically since that morning. Snow fell in tiny little flakes, which swirled around in the porch light. It had already piled up about an inch and it crunched a bit under the running shoes she wore. She hadn't expected show that day as it was the middle of March. She should've known better.

She hurried through the falling snow to her car. She unlocked the drivers side and slipped inside leaving the door open. She turned the key and nothing happened.

"What the hell!"

She turned the key again and nothing happened, no whines, no clicking noises, and no nothing. Just dead silence! "Damn it!"

She climbed out of the car and hurried back up the walk to Reid's front door. He opened it, looking very confused as she brushed past him into the house.

"Emily I don't -"

"Damn car won't start," She snapped.

"Oh… Um…"

"I'm going to call the auto club. I didn't want to sit outside."

"Oh sure… W-would you like s-some coffee." He stammered.

"I need a tow truck, not caffeine!"

"Sorry!"

_Why did he have to look so beat down at that very moment?_

"Look Reid, I'm going to call. They'll be here soon and you can get back to finishing unpacking."

"I'm not worried about that."

She ignored him for the phone call, which did not go well at all. The auto club was overwhelmed. It would be at least three hours before she could get help. The rep advised that if she was in a warm place to stay there until the next day. The police were telling everyone not to travel if they could avoid it. Apparently there were accidents all over the place as though everyone had forgot how to drive in the snow.

"Great…" She slapped the phone shut hard. "It looks like you're stuck with me Reid."

The color drained from his face. "But where are you going to sleep." He blurted out!

She stopped in the middle of heading back out to her car. "I suppose I'll have to stay on the couch." She said. "Unless you want company in that huge bed." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

His eyes bulged like a fish out of water. Scarlet blood rushed to his cheeks as she tried not to laugh despite the fact that she was stuck here with him for the night.

"I'm kidding Reid. If I don't make a joke I'm going to go break more of your dishes."

His face slowly returned to its normal color. "You can sleep in my room," He began.

"Spencer Reid… You're pretty hot but I don't think that'd be a very good idea."

"I -just m-meant that I'd s-sleep on the c-couch. It's a pullout, but not very comfortable." He stammered going scarlet again.

"I'd like to take you up on that Reid, but I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"But -"

"No! I'm sleeping over there." She pointed at the dark green corduroy couch against the far wall. "Don't argue with me."

"Okay… Um, I have sheets and stuff around somewhere. I'll just go find them."

He practically ran out of the room. She pulled up the collar on her coat and braced herself for another run out to her car in the snow. The cold wind bit her cheeks and pushed snow into her eyes. It was getting so bad she was grateful for the light from his porch and the house. It looked like a blizzard might be cranking up as she walked as fast and as carefully as she could to her car.

Luckily, the snow was dry instead of wet so her old shoes didn't slip. Still, her feet sank into it. Her shoes and the first half inch of her jeans were wet by the time she made it to the car, retrieved the go bag she always had packed, and made it back to the house.

She stamped the snow off her feet and heaved in a breath. The cold had almost frozen the air in her lungs. At the same time Reid was re-entering the room with some sheets and a blanket.

"Sorry for the mess on your carpet."

"It's okay… You should take off your wet shoes and clothes."

"Trying to get me naked Reid?" She asked.

"NO! I was just thinking about you catching a cold or something. Did you know that it's not the cold that makes people sick in the winter time?" He began to desperately babble at her as she pulled off her shoes and wet socks. "The reason there's more sickness is that we spend more time indoors close to each other. Of course, if you were to get caught outside you can die of exposure if the temperature is -"

"Reid! I don't need a lecture on the dangers of exposure."

He shut his mouth with a snap and left the room without another word. She looked around at the living room as she put her bag down next to and end table.

"I found the extra sheets," Reid said from behind her.

"Thanks Reid," She looked over her shoulder to smile at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just can't believe this. I just got that car serviced two weeks ago. I'm going to have serious words with my mechanic!"

She helped him pull out the bed from the sofa and add the sheets and blanket. He'd found a couple of pillows that looked comfortable.

"You have your bag?" Reid suddenly enquired.

"Yeah… I keep an extra one in the car in case I'm out and about and we get called in." She sat on the edge of the pull out and studied him in the low light. "It's kind of sad that we have to keep a go bag around at all times."

He stood next to the end table a good distance away from her and something shadowed his eyes for a moment. The low light of the lamp backlit his head and the wavy hair he'd just trimmed a bit. It glowed around his face so that it resembled an angel from a Renaissance painting. She blinked and he moved at the same time which broke the spell.

"Emily?"

"Come sit down and talk to me." She motioned him over.

"You should take off your wet clothes."

"Fine… I'll put on my pajamas if it makes you happy."

He smiled and something stirred like nervous butterflies in her stomach. He reached up to rub one hand under his chin and the butterflies increased. Those beautiful fingers didn't know the power they held over her mind and heart.

"Do you mind?" She said, dragging her eyes away from his fingers.

"Oh yeah… Um, sorry!"

He hurried out of the room as fast as he could with a slight limp remaining from his shooting. She unzipped her old faded blue jeans as she remembered. Oh God… What a terrible day that had been, Reid getting shot and Hotch nearly killed by Foyet.

_You were more worried about Reid that day remember?_

Why did that voice have to remind her of inconvenient feelings that had been building since Colorado? She pulled off the jeans and opened her bag. She had a very old pair of dark blue sweat pants with holes in the knees. She put them on. She pulled out the dark red tee shirt with a hole in the shoulder seam and dragged it on after pulling off the dark green long sleeved blouse she'd worn to help.

She'd just folded her blouse and returned it to the bag when Reid said from out of sight in the hallway. "Um… Emily," She could hear him shuffling his feet.

"I'm decent!" She called out

"D-do you want something to eat. It's after seven, but I thought since you stayed to help and now you have to be here overnight…"

"You make it sound like I've been sentenced to life in prison." She tried to joke.

"No… Um, I mean I don't mind that you're here, but I can't cook."

The butterflies flew away at the look of resignation on Reid's face. She smiled a little. Reid never seemed to try to lie to himself about his limitations, which weren't many.

"Why don't we go have a look and see what's available?"

She followed him into the kitchen, which had an appetizing odor she hadn't recognized while helping Reid clean up the broken glass. "What's that great smell? I thought you said you can't cook?"

He gestured to the crock-pot plugged into the wall. "Garcia brought it. Its beef stew. I didn't know if you'd want that. There's some French bread too." He added nervously.

"Are you kidding? It smells divine."

"Yeah. Thanks to Garcia, you won't starve," He said going to the cabinet for some bowls.

She helped him set the table and dish out the stew. The mundane chores of dinner finished soothing her nerves. He seemed to relax too. The friendship they'd made before Cyrus and his cult seemed to come back out of wherever it had been hiding.

"So… What do you think of your new house?"

He looked up from his first spoonful of stew while she cut some of the bread with the bread knife he'd found packed away in a moving box he hand't got to yet.

"It's great… Morgan helped me find it. I know it's a bit large but it's a great investment. I got it pretty cheap too." He enthused.

"Are you going to become a real estate mogul like Morgan?"

He choked on the bread she gave him. "No, I don't need more than one house to worry about."

"Oh… I don't know I can see you making millions in the business despite the current market. You could become on of those guys on television with the mansion and expensive cars. You know the ones that have those infomercials on a 2 am in the morning. They have all those beautiful women flocking around them, and boats -"

"Come on Emily!" He focused his eyes on the vanishing bowl of stew in front of him.

"I'm just kidding! I can't see you doing anything but being a great profiler."

He gave her a shy little smile that brought back the butterflies back into her stomach. "I can't imagine leaving the BAU." He said as she spooned up more of the delicious stew.

"I hope you don't," She said before she could stop the words.

His spoon stopped halfway to his mouth and he stared open mouthed at her. "I just mean that we all care about you. We'd all miss you if you left."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed and more butterflies joined their friends in her stomach.

Silence stretched out as she tried to finish the rest of her stew, but her stomach wouldn't cooperate. Reid cleared off the dishes and set the dishwasher in a silence that dragged out like a sermon at a summer camp revival meeting.

_Say something!_

She tried to make her mouth open and say. _You mean everything to me Spencer. I never want you to leave the BAU because I think I'm falling in love with you._

_Wait! Where had that come from? Love! No, not right then. This was such a bad idea, but what choice did she have. _She helped him finish the clean up in more extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Reid…" She began to say.

He glanced over at her and the words died on her lips. She tried to smile, but the corners of her mouth wouldn't move up.

"If you don't mind Emily, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired from the move."

"Sure… I'm just sorry you have to spend your first night here with me."

"It's okay…" He gave her a sad smile. "It's not like I had anything planned. Just another night all alone."

They stared at each other for a long time, and then he just turned away and left her standing in the middle of the kitchen.


	2. Sleeping Together?

**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

**_A/n here's the next chapter kids. One more to come. _**

**_Sleeping Together?_**

Reid slammed a fist into his pillow. It had to be the fact that he was trying to sleep in a new house that caused his tossing and turning. He refused to consider the fact that he couldn't seem to get Emily out of his head as the source of his sleeping woes.

_Emily is stuck on your uncomfortable sofa bed. You should be ashamed of yourself!_

_What was I supposed to do, hit her over the head like a cave man and drag her in here?_

_She would kick your ass if you tried. _

Well that was certainly true! Emily didn't do anything she didn't want to. Ever! He wished he could be more like that. How much better would his life be if he could do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it?

Like right now! He wanted desperately to go out to the living room. If Morgan had a beautiful woman stranded in his house, he'd go for it.

_You're not Morgan!_

He turned over on his back and sighed. No, he wasn't anything like Morgan. He never could decide if that were good or bad. Women threw themselves at Morgan all the time. Every time they walked down a hall together woman always fixated on his partner. They never seemed to notice him when Morgan was around. But why would they, he was skinny and pale with wavy messy hair and a sort of starved rabbit look. Morgan had all the muscles and a face that women seemed to love. He had a great smile and could flirt with any girl around. If he were going to be logical, he had to admit that Morgan was better as a prospective sexual partner for Emily.

His face went hot at the word 'sexual' in his brain. See, he couldn't even think about it without freaking out. Anyway, he wanted Emily not just as a partner in carnal pleasure, but as someone, he could really talk to outside of the job.

Frustration swelled in his chest so that his throat hurt from the effort it took not to let hot tears roll down his face. Morgan never cried. His dad used to say that real men don't cry.

_Since when do you take your dad's advice!_

He flipped over to his right side and tried desperately not to think about his dad or Morgan. He had to find a way on his own to approach Emily. If he didn't do something now while he had her alone in this house, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. It was as if fate had made her car break down for his benefit. If he didn't take advantage of it…

_Yeah… What about diversity class you had last week. What about the fraternization rules?_

_What about happiness? Man cannot live by work alone. _

His mother once told him that the right woman would come along when he was ready. Was Emily the right woman? Was he ready? He thought he'd met the right person in Austin, but that hadn't worked out because of the long distance between them. Emily was right in the room down the hall. He had to do something and find out or wonder about it forever.

He could be strong for once. He could be brave when it really counted if he just got out of the bed and went to her right now. It didn't matter if she slept. He wanted to feel how she'd fit in his arms. He longed to feel her lips on his mouth. He could find out if her dark hair was as silky as it looked down around her shoulders. He'd find out if she'd allow him to take off the red shirt, she wore that he liked because it made her eyes pop. He could see for himself what her breasts looked like under the business suits she wore to work. Would her belly be white or tan? Were her legs as beautiful bare, as they were in the pantsuits she wore with high-heeled boots?

_You'll never know unless you try. Do you want to be safe and alone or take a chance and find something worth more than gold? _

He flopped over on his stomach. His body had begun to respond to the thoughts he was indulging in about Emily. He had to stop and go to sleep or get up and make something happen. Otherwise, he would be in the bathroom taking a very cold shower. How would he explain that to Emily? She'd laugh at him for sure!

Long minutes passed until the only urge he felt was one to empty his bladder. He turned over again and reached out to turn on the lamp sitting on the night table next to his bed. It filled the room with low, golden light that had him squinting. He tiptoed out of his room and into the bathroom. He'd take care of that need and go to sleep. In the morning, Emily would leave and he could go back to his dreams that would never come true.

---

Emily sat up with her back against the pillows and the back of the couch. What was the use of trying to sleep when she had the perfect opportunity right at her fingertips? It was stupid not to take advantage of this situation. The rest of the team didn't know they'd become stranded there together. She could make the move she'd wanted to make for months.

How could anyone in their right mind resist those puppy dog eyes? Didn't other women notice his hands and his long lean body? She wanted to wrap her legs around that body and do things to him he'd never experienced.

Her face got hot. He was just down the hall. She shouldn't be thinking such things. It wasn't right and it could get her in trouble at work.

She wiggled back down to lay on her back on the thin uncomfortable mattress. The bed in his room sure had looked comfortable when she helped Garcia make it with the new sheets she'd convinced Reid to accept as a house-warming gift.

_I'll bet his skin is softer than the sheets. I should find out. I should go in there right now and take a chance._

God… This was ridiculous… She was here only because her stupid car had left her here. It wasn't as if he'd invited her for a night of passionate lovemaking. He didn't like her that way. She nearly growled in frustration. If only she could believe that. She'd seen something in his eyes that she saw every time he thought no one was looking very closely. If he wouldn't take the first step, she'd have to do it and soon or go nuts. This forced celibacy she'd been living under for the last eight months was getting ridiculous. If she waited for him, she'd be alone forever.

She closed her eyes, and began to do some deep breathing exercises she'd read about in a magazine that was supposed to help with insomnia. The first few breaths seemed to relax her until her mind went back to a certain pair of hands. She imagined them moving over her skin, making her shiver. Her own hands wanted to tangle in his wavy hair and pull his mouth down to her lips. Her tongue wanted to explore his mouth and …

She flipped over and put one of the pillows over her head. If she suffocated herself now, she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

_Good one Emily… Stop being stupid and just go talk to him. Wake him up if you have to. _

She turned over and reached for the lamp on the end table. Her fingers touched nothing but air as she fumbled for the switch. Her fingers finally found the switch just as she heard a door open and light spill out from Reid's bedroom. She froze as he moved nearly silently to another door and shut it. It must be the bathroom. She waited while her heart slammed in her chest. He was awake. Now was the time to make her move.

She sat not moving until she heard the flush of a toilet and water running in a basin. Get up and go now or lose the opportunity forever. Her arms and legs didn't want to move as fear froze her to the couch. She watched the light from his room and listened as he moved back to his room. As the light went out, she switched on the lamp and stood up.

_You are Emily Prentiss. You are the daughter of diplomats. You don't sit back and let life pass you by!_

She straightened her back and walked down the hallway to his bedroom door. She raised her hand, but couldn't make it knock. The hand dropped back to her side. She turned and walked back to the living room and the beckoning light of safety.

_You don't need more safety. You need risk outside the job. _

_The voice in her head was right. She walked back to the door and knocked firmly. "Reid?"_

"Emily…" He sounded wide-awake. Her heart began thumping in her chest.

"Can I come in?"

He was so silent for so long she began to imagine that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Yeah!" He said not sounding sure to her.

She opened the door. He had one lamp on near his bed. He sat up looking at her with the strangest expression on his face as though he'd been waiting for her.

"I'm sorry to barge in but that bed really is very uncomfortable and I'm cold. Can I sleep in here?"

He went white in the face and frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea Emily."

"Please Spencer…"

He jerked at the use of his first name.

"I can't stay out there by myself. I can't sleep… I just want to talk to you. I promise…"

He studied her for a very long time. She stood in the light shivering from more than the cool air in the room. His dark eyes pierced her as effectively as they did in interrogation rooms with difficult suspects. He knew everything just by watching body language. She tried to stay calm but her hands were beginning to shake under the intensity of his gaze. Then, he seemed to come to some gut wrenching decision.

"Okay…" He scooted over to the other side of the bed, which they'd pushed up close to the far wall of the room.

"Thanks…" She climbed into the bed, warmed from the heat of his body and turned over to look at his face.

"Hi!"

"Hello…"

"I'm sorry for barging in here but I really wanted to talk to you."

His face stayed impassive as she reached over and touched his hand. He didn't jerk away, but his fingers twitched as though she'd frightened him.

"Can I say something first? He said suddenly gripping her hand as though his very life depended on it.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you in Houston that time at the homeless shelter. I was out of line and I never said I'm sorry." He squeaked.

She slid up closer to him and reached up to touch his face with her free hand. "You don't have to apologize. I was out of line too. I presumed too much from someone I hardly knew."

"Emily… Please let me say this. I never told anyone on the team. I'm sure you all know. I know you know I'm an addict. I've been going to Beltway Clean Cops for over a year. I've been clean for over a year."

"Reid…"

"Please, call me Spencer."

His puppy dog eyes pleaded with her and it tore at her heart. "Alright… Spencer… You don't have to say anything. It's doesn't matter anymore… I'm only sorry that we left you to struggle alone."

"Emily…"

"No, I'm sorry I left you to struggle alone. I should have helped you. I should have tried. When we were trapped in Cyrus's compound, and they found out about the undercover FBI agent, I knew I could do something for you. So I didn't give you a chance to stand up and admit to being the agent."

"You don't have to say it." He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yes… I told you then that it was my choice, that it wasn't your fault. I still feel that way Re - I mean Spencer. I'd do it again a hundred times. Something changed after that night for me. I realized that I really care for you more than just a teammate and fellow profiler. I can't keep that from you anymore. I know it's wrong because of our working together and the rules involved. You don't have to love me back. You can say no and it'll be like it was. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life with you as just a friend. I'll do whatever I have to for you. It's up to you."

He stared at her in the golden light of the lamp with eyes that held mysteries beyond her understanding. He let go of her hand and her heart sank down to her feet. "I'll go back to the living room. Thank you for letting me speak to you."

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please don't go! I wanted to come out there and tell you that I think I'm falling for you. I'm sorry you had to come in here. I should have been stronger. I should have spoken first."

"Does it really matter who spoke first?"

He smiled for the first time since she'd come into his room. "No… I don't suppose it does. Please stay here. I just want you to be close if that's okay."

She turned over and snapped off the light. "Okay…"

She didn't touch him except to hold onto his hand. Suddenly the darkness didn't seem so bad after all.

He yawned and settled down on one of the pillows. "I'm suddenly very sleepy." Emily said from the dark.

"Me too…"

"Talk about a whole new meaning to the words 'sleeping together."

He was glad that she couldn't see him blushing. "What would Morgan say?" He squeaked.

"Let's not tell him just yet." She laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Okay…"

"Go to sleep Spencer. The storm will be over in the morning. Although I wouldn't mind if it continued another day."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't mind being stranded here with you another day."

"Oh…"

"Is that all the genius can say?"

"I don't know!"

"You're so cute. Now go to sleep."

Sleep… No, he didn't think he'd sleep. He had to stay awake. It was the only way to convince himself that this was real.


	3. It Happened One Morning

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all here's the last chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful support. It's been fun. And thanks to my wonderful beta who suggested the stuff with the car at the end. Thanks my friend_**

**_It Happened One Morning_**

Reid's eyes popped open to full daylight in his room and Emily sleeping next to him. She lay facing him with one hand under her head. He felt a genuine smile creep up on his face. He didn't have to pretend, he was happy for the first time in a very long time.

She'd let go of his hand after falling asleep sometime in the night. He missed the warmth of her skin on his hands so he reached forward to touch her face. His fingers trembled… Perhaps she wouldn't like him touching her face. Was it too intimate for him to touch her while she slept?

His fingers continued their way to her hair instead. It felt just as silky as he'd imagined it to be in his daydreams. He let his hand move her bangs back away from her forehead. When his fingertips touched her skin, she jerked in her sleep. He drew his hand back fast as her eyes opened.

He'd never seen her eyes up this close at the same level before that moment. They were so dark that a man could drown in them and never know it. He held his breath as she blinked sleepily at him. It was very erotic for some reason he couldn't understand.

"Hi…" She said in raspy morning voice.

"Hi…" He squeaked in an equally rough morning voice.

"I love it when you do that." She said stretching out her legs and yawning.

"What?"

"When you squeak. It's a complete turn on."

"It is?"

"Yep…"

He stared at her hands pushing her hair away from her face. Her lips, free of lipstick, managed to look very kissable.

_Take a chance! Go for it! _

He leaned over and kissed her. It was over fast because his brain succeeded in kicking into shy and panic mode. "Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

She reached up, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him so hard he felt in danger of losing the top of his head. Her mouth tasted a tiny bit like mint and it was hot, not just warm like he expected. He'd lost feeling in his feet by the time she let him go.

"Wow…" He said.

"Yeah… I want to do that again." She tangled her hands in his hair. "You have great hair." She said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Emily!" He pushed half-heartedly at her waist with his hands. "I thought we said we'd take it slow. You want to go out on actual dates." He reminded her of the conversation they'd had in the dark that lasted for hours.

"I did?"

"Yeah… You said and I quote, "We only know each other at work. We've never really hung out just the two of us. I don't really know that much about you outside of genius work mode."

"Are you going to be that annoying all the time and throw good sense back in my face?"

"They're your words." He reminded her.

"Words are overrated."

He opened his mouth, closed it again and dropped his eyes to her red tee shirt. Maybe if he didn't think too much about how much trouble this could cause for them.

"Hey Spencer…" She pushed his chin up with two fingers. "We're snowed in here together. It's nice and warm in this bed. I'd be nuts to follow my own good advice. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing at the right time, or is it the right thing at the wrong time."

The confusion warring with desire in his eyes sent little shockwaves into her stomach as he studied her. Then he kissed her again, pushing her over on her back.

"Oh no you don't," she laughed shoving him back over on his back.

She licked his Adam's apple and he growled like a startled kitten. His hand and arms lost the battle of holding her off his torso and legs. She sucked on his neck, relishing the feel of his body's reactions to her mouth on his skin. He completely relaxed under her gaze as though she hypnotized him like an expert mesmerist. She straddled him and leaned in to kiss his mouth at the same time he reared up and flipped her over again.

"That wasn't nice." He scolded her.

"You liked it."

"Yes I did, but I like this better." One hand slipped down into her sweat pants and her back arched off the bed.

"Not fair Spencer…" She gasped.

"I'm a quick study." He said. "Don't worry…The doctor is in."

---

His eyes opened for the second time to a room full of sunshine. Someone had opened the shades on his window. He looked around, but he was alone. Was it all a wonderful dream? He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Nope, he didn't have any clothes on and his knee ached so much he almost fell over.

He blinked, reached for his sleep clothes that lay thrown on the floor and put them on. Where had Emily gone? Had the auto club called at last to say they could help? If she was gone then the rest of the weekend wouldn't be the same. Maybe he could convince her to stay until Monday.

He hurried as fast as his aching leg would take him into the kitchen where odors of food cooking and coffee brewing lured him. She was still there so that was a good thing, right.

"Hi!" He gave her a wave as she turned away from the refrigerator with a pitcher of orange juice. "Where did you find that?"

"Garcia and JJ left more than the stew. I think they thought you'd starve or something." She laughed.

She had combed her hair, and she wore a pair of dark blue slacks and another dark red blouse. Her eyes twinkled at him and she was grinning like she had the best secret in the world.

"You're not mad at me." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

"No… Why should I be mad?"

"This morning… I promised you."

"The only thing I'm mad at is that I hurt you."

She took another chair next to him and touched his recovering knee. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't say anything because it didn't hurt till I stood up." He told her.

"You we're supposed to take it easy. That's why the guys did all the heavy lifting yesterday."

"Emily… I can't baby it forever. It'll be okay. I'll take some Tylenol and do my exercises. It'll be fine."

"You promise?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I promise!"

"I have to take your word for it. I don't think you'd lie with those puppy dog eyes."

"I don't have puppy dog eyes."

"Don't sound so indignant Spencer. You have those big old brown puppy dog eyes that no one can resist when you get that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says kicked puppy," Emily insisted.

"I don't look like that." He said. "Do you ever look in a mirror?"

"Yes…"

She shook her head and went back to the stove. "You obviously don't look at the right time. No woman in her right mind could resist you when you look like that."

He began to laugh. "No one ever notices me."

She slid the scrambled eggs onto a platter and snorted laughter. "Let's see there's that blond agent in QD that makes a point to bring you your mail when she makes the rest of us come looking for ours."

"Agent Willow." He said in surprise as she stacked toast next to the eggs.

"Yeah… And there's Agent Hall in counter-terrorism. She just happens to be in the cafeteria at the same time you are any day were not in the field."

"Who's that?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"The red head who's about three inches taller than you."

He just stared at her.

"Come on Reid, you can't say you haven't noticed Agent Jarrett, the brunette with light blue eyes. She just happens to arrive at work at the same time you do so she can ride the elevator with you.

"She's nice. She likes Star Trek." He retorted.

"No she doesn't, she thinks it's stupid. I've overheard her talking in the ladies room. She thinks if you have something in common with her that you'll hook up one day."

"No she doesn't," He squeaked over the toast he'd just buttered.

"She said, and I quote, "Some day soon I'll be playing the Captain of the Enterprise and he'll be the disobedient red-shirted ensign."

Reid went white and choked on his hot cup of coffee. "She didn't say that."

"Oh yes she did, and if I overhear something like that again, I'll show her the error of her ways."

"You promised not to tell anyone about us." He reminded her as his face returned to normal.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes I remember. Doesn't mean I have to like it Spencer. It's not right that I have to listen to women discuss getting you out of your sweater vests and not smacking them silly for it."

"What about you?" He pointed his fork at her. "The guys all talk about you."

"They do?"

"Well, not Hotch, but everyone else does. I don't like that at all."

She grinned at him. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"Emily…"

"You know what I mean Spencer. I want to tell everyone that you and I are together. I hate that our job says we can't see each other outside of work."

"It's going to be okay," Reid said as she finally dug into her eggs. "I don't care as long as you don't say that last night was a mistake."

"I'm never going to say that Spencer."

Her phone beeped. She went to the living room to take the call. When she came back, Reid had finished his eggs and was getting awkwardly to his feet.

"The auto club will be here in two hours. Now that the storm is over, the roads are clear. They'll fix the car or tow it back to the garage I use."

"I thought you were mad at your mechanic."

She began helping him clear the table. "He'll fix it for me for free or I'll know the reason why."

"Promise me you won't use your gun."

She smacked him on the shoulder. "I won't use my gun.

---

The auto club mechanic determined that the only thing wrong with Emily's car was a lose ignition wire. He tightened if up and it started just fine.

"It's weird..." Emily said to Reid as she came back into the house. "The mechanic said the wire could have been loosened deliberately."

"Who would do that?" Reid squeaked.

"Morgan..." Emily said promptly.

"Why?"

"Because he can't resist butting into your life."

"What about Hotch or Rossi, they were here too."

"No... Not Hotch," Emily said firmly. "I don't know about Rossi though..."

"It could have been someone else entirely." Reid said.

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't have a stalker if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that." He squeaked.

"Yes you were... I can see it in your eyes. This job has made us all paranoid.

"Maybe a little." Reid conceded as she picked up her go bag. "Anyway... Does this mean I have to thank Morgan?"

"You'll do no such thing. If it was him, I'm not giving him the satisfaction."

Something made Reid's eyes narrow. "You could've loosened the wire." He said.

"Spencer Reid I don't know ignition wires from headlight lamps. Why would I mess with something I don't understand?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know..."

"I don't play games Reid..."

"I know! I'm sorry."

"It's a good thing you're cute or there'd be trouble."

"So, are you going to say anything to anyone?" He asked.

"No... I think we'll keep all of this under wraps."

"Okay... I'm glad you don't have to go to the mechanic," Reid said. "Does that mean you can stay for a while?"

She yanked him forward by his tie. "I think that can be arranged."

THE END


End file.
